Fellowship Arc
The Fellowship arc occurred some time after Grace rescued Renee but before Grace's infiltration into Noble's Kingdom and was the first arc on human affairs. Angel brought Eliah and the rest of "her" children to Pieta to be treated for severe sickness, probably pneumonia. She tried to find doctors to help them but couldn't offer anything to the money-centric doctors of Pieta. She found Plague who took her children in in exchange for her jumping in front of Baron Van Donnegon's carriage to evaluate his bodyguard(s). Meanwhile, Hazel and Danielle were scouting Pieta for dangerous awakened and possible elimination targets. Spotting Angel and Eliah, Danielle made a note of and sent Sharon an image of what she was seeing, feeling uneasy looking at Eliah. The Fellowship was meeting on that day under the Vanguards to decide how Tolaine would be run. Baron Van Abraham poisoned Baron Van Powell, killing him and Armand killed Baron Van Mali. The rest of the Fellowship happily returned to their rooms in the fellowship fortress, planning ways to kill the other members. Unfortunately for them, both Danielle and Plague determined that the fellowship needed to be destroyed for the good of the world and planned to kill them all after they had finished their meeting. Nearing night, Angel did another favor for Plague to keep the children treated and was picked up by Baroness Van Granzt's servant to be a child sacrifice and broke out of her cell under Plague's orders to kill the Fellowship members stealthily. Meanwhile, Danielle and Hazel infiltrated the fortress at the same time, getting information about the other fellowship members from the cowardly Baron Van Abraham and letting him live since he was so pathetic he would never be a threat to them. Angel saw Baroness Van Granzt's sacrifices and was nauseated. She was caught by the Baronesses' guards who thought she was one of Van Granzt's sacrifices from her child appearance. In her grief, anger, fear, confusion, and hunger, she entered her awakened form in blood mist and began to attack, sending the entire fortress into commotion. As she attacked, Hazel and Danielle began to kill Baron Van Sander's yoma. Baron Van Sanders, now an awakened, attacked Danielle in a fit but was easily killed by Danielle who saw him as a disgrace to the Sanders line. Hazel went on while Danielle fought and arrived in Baron Van Donnegon's room, singehandedly knocking out and killing 79 of his 200 soldiers. They then encountered Armand and his pack, Hazel killing Trevor and Dech and Danielle killing Wyk. Danielle fought against and killed Allen in the portrait gallery while Hazel had a punching match with Armand, thrilled to fight an abyssal one. Prior to Hazel attacking Van Donnegon's troops, Nina found her apprentice Lorelei in horrible condition from Baron Van Donnegon's treatment had contacted Messire, gaining his approval to destroy the Donnegon line. She connected Lorelei to him to help her regain her strength and ordered Bones to kill Van Donnegon's wife and children and bring Van Donnegon to her. In the dungeons, she whipped Van Donnegon to a bloody pulp. She asked Lorelei to draw the fourth eternal one, eliah, and eliah was drawn after much reluctance. Loreli then reported that Armand would die within 5 minutes from Eliah judging from Eliah's current position and Nina ran after Armand to try to save him. After Angel attacked, Baron Van Arieno sent Lucia to kill Baron Van Sturm and she killed his corrupt wolves and Fenrir but couldn't kill Van Sturm since she couldn't find him. Fenrir told her that Van Sturm had going to his vila and laughed at her as he died, prompting her to stab him in the head numerous times. Baroness Van Lachery used the commotion to send syl to order the leaderless yoma of Van Sander to attack all humans, causing them to rampage. The yoma began to attack the remainder of Van Donnegon's forces and Van Arieno's forces, also attacking some of Van Lachery's soldiers as per their order to attack all humans. In the confusion, Van Arieno's troops attacked Van Donnegon's troops while both troops were fighting the yoma. Meanwhile, Plague entered the fortress using Angel as a distraction and killed Baroness Van Granzt and her guards as she was trying to escape, using her guards as a diversion for Angel. Plague killed her with a stab to the heart, telling her that it was the only cure for her rare skin ailment and she wished she had given it sooner. Plague moved on to Baron Van Arieno and tried to kill him but he had his feeder harem attack her, overwhelming her while they defended him. Plague shot at him in a final effort but Lucia took the shot for her father and proceeded to fight Plague alone to win her father's love. When Plague was rescued by Eliah, Van Arieno inquired on Lucia's success and was extremely displeased to hear of her failure. He beat her and stomped on her, not even letting her look at him for her failure, calling her a useless, low blood unfit to be his daughter, and lower than human. She left the room and cried in grief and anger while nobody was looking, singing a childhood song to comfort herself. She then exited the Fortress on her father's demand in grief. While this was happening, Angel continued to rampage, mowing through all of Baroness Van Granzt's troops who were forced to fight Angel by Baron Van Mali's troops, Baron Van Mali's troops, and a large portion of Baron Van Powell's troops before ending her blood mist, having killed and eaten hundreds of soldiers. Her rampage almost reached Baroness Van Lachery. Hearing Angel screaming, Eliah entered the fortress after flying over the Fortress' guards who never realized her infiltration. She rescued Angel from being killed and saved Plague as well, asking Plague to help Angel recover. She then flew and appeared between Hazel and Armand, smelling Grace's scent on Hazel thinking that Hazel was Grace. Armand, who was in the process of beating Hazel, tried to punch Eliah who had gotten in his way but had both of his arms instantly reduced to nothingness just as Nina arrived and told him to stop. Hazel was beaten so badly she was fighting unconsciously and couldn't provide any information to Eliah and after Eliah realized that Hazel wasn't grace, she left as quickly as she came, exiting the fortress with Angel and Plague. Armand was taken to the vanguard headquarters to recover with Nina, Loreli and Bones and Danielle grabbed Hazel and escaped the fortress. Baroness Van Lachery was pleased over the outcome of the commotion, believing she could beat Baron Van Abraham and Baron Van Arieno in politics. However, in Syl's absence, Baron Van Sturm had covertly entered her room pretending to be a servant, bribing her other servants to let him in and pretend he was a servant. He cut off her right arm with an axe and took out one of her prized eyes with his knife, laughing. Syl, realizing Van Lachery was in danger, cut right through the door with her claymore, killing the bought-off servant and made Baron Van Sturm kill himself when he turned into a yoma, his gift from the vanguards to hone his own body. Syl performed emergency treatment on Van Lachery to keep her alive, stating she knew that Van Lachery wouldn't like the outcome but it would be better than her failing her mission and having Van Lachery die. She took Van Lachery and retreated to the Lachery villa in Lautrec. Van Abraham was untouched during the entire encounter, having locked himself inside his room with very thick doors and barricaded it with his 50 human guards. Upon hearing that the rest of the fellowship had either died or retreated, he laughed since he was left as the sole power of the fellowship. Hannah met him and he signed a form, covertly giving the power of the fellowship to the Organization, revealing that Van Abraham was working with the organization to help him seize power and he had agreed to give them power as long as he was the puppet ruler of the fellowship, presumably the reason he didn't make a deal with the Vanguards. Following the massacre, Van Abraham made a stirring speech, painting the two living members of the fellowship, Baron Van Arieno and Baroness Van Lachery as the instigators of the incident since their flight from the fortress seemed like they had planned to have it destroyed. He placed the blame of the massacre itself on yoma, stirring up the people, gaining the populace's support, and starting a crusade as per the organization's orders (to gain more profit). He put an enormous bounty on Angel, blaming her for the entire incident, making her the most wanted awakened in all of Tolaine. Both Plague and Danielle heard his speech and realized they had failed and that assassinating him at that point would only be counterproductive and faster instigate a war on yoma. Both Plague and Danielle reported back to Noble and Hailey respectively. Angel woke up and was angry and burdened after finding out that Plague couldn't save her children, all of them dead minus Eliah, and realizing that Plague sent her inside the fortress solely to act as a distraction and enter the painful, nightmarish blood mist. She threatened Plague by semi awakening her leg and grabbing Plague's neck but she hurt herself more than Plague. Plague didn't do anything to stop her, instead giving her rat soup to drink, feeling the weight of her own actions and resulting failure on both Angel and the world. Angel, Plague, Eliah, and the rest of the children rescued from Baroness Van Granzt began to travel to Rabona. Category:Events